


Family Matters

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s all about family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Title: Family Matters  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rating: FRM  
Pairing(s): Gibbs/ Tony… Abby?  
Summary: Sometimes it’s all about family.  
Warnings: threesome? Bondage… the usual

A/N: Written for [](http://dotty-at-home.livejournal.com/profile)[**dotty_at_home**](http://dotty-at-home.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Tony. Gibbs. Abby.

 

~*~*~  


As Gibbs put the finishing touches on the centerpiece of tonight’s activities he thought about just what the evening would mean for him – well, for him and Tony. Tonight, if everything went the way he hoped, the people who meant the most to him would be brought together – hopefully for the better.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he ran his hands over his centerpiece. “She never will learn that she doesn’t need to ring the bell,” he murmured before walking out of the room, heading toward the front door.

Tonight was important to him and he was a bit worried that things wouldn’t work out as planned, not that he’d admit that to anyone. Taking a deep breath Gibbs pulled the door open, smiling at the young woman standing on the front stoop. “Abby,” he said easily, almost surprised as the tension melted away. “Come on in.”

“Hey Gibbs,” Abby said softly as she stretched up to place a light kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“You’re always welcome here, Abs,” Gibbs answered as he closed the door. When he turned, Abby was smiling a little too brightly and Jethro smiled at her. “Nervous?” he asked.

Abby bit her lip and then nodded. “A little,” she admitted. “It’s just – I don’t know what to expect and I’m not really good with surprises – not when it means so much to me.”

Gibbs pulled Abby into his arms. “It means a lot to me too, Abs. Having you and Tony in my life means more than anything else.”

Abby smiled and looked around. “So – where is he anyway?”

“Tony?” Gibbs said easily a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Abby pouted. “Yes – Tony! Come on, Gibbs – where is he?”

Gibbs took a deep breath. This was the point of no return. If he did this, there was no going back – ever. Was he really ready to risk everything? He sighed. Yeah – he really was. Stepping forward, Gibbs took hold of Abby’s arms. “Abby – you have to be sure.”

Abby smiled. “I am,” she said seriously. “I already know about you and Tony – your relationship – and I’m proud that you trusted me with that information. But I want more. I want what you want,” she said, the timbre of her voice lowering suggestively. “I want you – and Tony. I want it all.”

Gibbs frowned and then nodded. “Then come with me,” he said as he turned.

“So – is Tony here?” Abby asked as she tottered after Gibbs on four-inch platform boots. “I thought we were going to set some ground rules or something tonight – and we can’t do that without … Tony!”

Gibbs was well aware of the fact that Abby was no longer following him. Continuing into the living room, Gibbs took up position just behind Tony, waiting and watching to see what Abby would do next.

It took a full two minutes before Abby took the first hesitant steps into the living room, her gaze moving from Tony’s bound form to Gibbs and back again. Her hands twitched, almost as if she was having trouble holding back.

“Go ahead,” Gibbs said softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Tony’s tousled hair, just grazing the edge of the leather blindfold covering his lover’s eyes. “Want to touch?” he teased as he watched for Abby’s reaction. “Want to taste?”

Abby nodded, her gaze never wavering from Tony.

“You have to tell me,” Gibbs prodded.

“Please, Master – may I?” Abby asked as she dropped to her knees.


End file.
